


Hugs

by Oshii



Series: I Have That Effect on Women ;) Lucifer H/C Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e07 Devil Is as Devil Does, F/M, Food Poisoning, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy Scares, Sickfic, Vomiting, Work Hookup, and now there might be consequences, but sex is kind of implied, dan and ella grief bang, emeto, post-episode, post-hookup, the episode only showed a hot kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshii/pseuds/Oshii
Summary: SPOILER ALERT - Dan and Ella grief-bang and Ella fears the worst. H/C, vomiting, stomach woes, pregnancy scare. Post 4x07, in which a hot makeout sesh was shown but sex was kind of implied, don'tcha think?
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Ella Lopez
Series: I Have That Effect on Women ;) Lucifer H/C Prompt Fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505822
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> casimania asked
> 
> Oh damn sick!Ella + Dan dealing with a pregnancy scare. She's miserable and freaking out because they're both already feeling sort of guilty and weird about the sex cause they were both grieving and it was impulsive and now THIS. Dan also feels like an ass while he comforts her through it. When they discover it's a stomach bug or bad food or a mix of stress and overworking it ends up in one off those hysterical laughs that turns into crying your eyes out and feels sort of catarthic in the end.
> 
> *Disclaimer - I dunno if Fresh Farms is a real lettuce brand, but any similarities were not intentional. 
> 
> Originally posted Jan. 16, 2020.  
> Link: https://oshii.tumblr.com/post/190301394369/oh-damn-sickella-dan-dealing-with-a-pregnancy

_Working together…crossing the line…bodies crossing…_

The mantra echoed in Ella’s head, over and over, like a records stuck on replay. Or, technically, a CD stuck on replay? Records didn’t replay, she mused, but the needle did get stuck sometimes, so—

Dammit, she was rambling again.

 _Rambling to yourself_ , quipped her inner voice, snarky yet true, as always, and she pressed her mouth into a thin line and shook her head in an effort to quell her thoughts. Better than thinking about the alternative. _You, late, feeling sick, pregnant with Dan’s baby…_

“Stop!” She threw her hands up in a wild, frantic gesture, fingers stiffened like claws, eyes scrunched shut in a bigger, audible effort to silence her pervasive thoughts. She was _not_ , no- _way_ , up the spout. Couldn’t be. It just couldn’t happen. Her whole world – his world, Chloe’s world – would implode. And that just would not be cool, man.

 _Would Chloe’s world implode?_ Wondered the voice again, as she blew out a breath, thankful for the soundproof isolation of her lab in the heart-hammering aftermath of her outburst. _She is his_ ex _-wife, y’know, they’re not married anymore, and she’s so obvs into Lucifer, and…well, Dan and Charlotte…_

“Ugh,” she groaned aloud, giving up all remaining delusions of getting any real work done and burying her face in her hands. Here came the dizziness again, and an unsettling curl of nausea wrapped around her belly, snaking its way up her throat and threatening an acrid appearance. She lowered one hand to grab the bottle of Tums on the table, next to her abandoned coffee mug. Breakfast of champions, she thought grimly, upending a couple of tablets and chewing them distastefully. Her stomach had been super aggro lately, but there was a bug going around, so ( _yeah, the baby bug, the nine-month flu_ ) she figured it was probably just that, nothing to worry about, no biggie.

The door opened, and she looked up to see her intruder. Her heart skipped, and her stomach flipped. “Jeez, can’t you knock? Warn a girl, will ya?”

Dan at least had the decency to look sheepish, rubbing his neck and clearing his throat before pressing on. “Sorry, Ella.” He sniffed and straightened up, hands going to his hips in default posture mode. “You, uh, found anything on the vics yet?”

She followed his gesture toward the array of crime scene photographs spread out on her table, alongside test tube racks of bodily fluids and her microscope with the prepared slide of human hair. As the adrenaline rush from Dan’s presence quickly faded, the nausea surged, and she exhaled grimly. “Whole lotta _nada_ ,” she admitted, one hand surreptitiously lowering to her stomach. “How about you? How’d your interview go?”

Dan waved a hand in dismissal, brow furrowing in resigned disgust. “Guy wasn’t giving us anything to work with. Like talking to a brick wall.”

“Damn.” Ella replied, as much to her own rebelling body as towards him in compatriot sympathy. She closed her eyes and blew out another breath, leaning over slightly, reminding herself that the trash can was right over there. “Sorry, I just…not feeling so hot.”

“I can tell,” came Dan’s reply, and it was soft with concern. She could hear his eyebrow furrow deepening and his jacket crinkling as he made his way closer. “There’s a bug going around. Or…” He trailed off, swallowing audibly, jaw tensing with visible vein activity in his temple. “Are you…?”

Heart pounding with mounting anticipation and resigned dread as she accepted futility, Ella devolved into pattern-breathing (man, she hated this part, ugh why was Dan getting to see her like this), spinning her chair around and reaching down to grab the trash can just in time. Coffee and chalky semidigested Tums came up in a burning wave (at least it wasn’t out her nose this time), and she immediately felt a big warm man hand on her back, rubbing a comforting rhythm, holding her steady. _Wonder if he helped Chloe through her morning sickness with Trixie?_

Dammit, inner voice, now was not the time to get introspective! Talk about kicking a girl while she was down!

“Whoa, easy,” came Dan’s baritone from above her right ear, all crooning and worried. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ll getcha some water, hang on.”

 _How sweet,_ warbled her headvoice. _He’s such a good dad already._

Ella just focused on catching her breath and not dying of face-burning humiliation. Oh, God, she just threw up in front of Dan, and it was gross and horrible and wow, as if she needed any more doubt to the existence of the Big Guy and his supposed benevolence. Retribution, it seemed, was still real. _You had unprotected grief sex with Dan and now you’re late and sick and pukey. Good job, Lopez. Smooth._

“Here.” Dan’s soft voice cut through her inner monologue like a gentle prod, and she wearily lifted her head to see him holding a glass of water in her face, his expression pinched with concern.

She accepted his gift, rinsing her mouth and spitting a thin stream of gross into the trash can, lowering it back onto the floor and pushing it waaaay under the desk (she’d still def have to take it out soon). “Thanks, Dan,” she managed, mouth twisting in a wry smile. “Don’t suppose you have any gum?” 

He returned the smile, relieved at hers, and dug into his pocket to produce not one, but _two_ packs of Tic-Tacs. “Orange or wintergreen?”

The thought of those two flavors combining made her stomach roil again, and she declined the offer. “Ugh, neither. Sorry.” Compulsion made her look up again, emotion suddenly prickling. “Dan–”

“Ella.” He cut her off, but it was clear they were on the same wavelength. Like they had been that night. “Whatever it is, we’ll get through it, all right?”

That made the tears fall, and she buried her face in her hands again. He’d already watched her throw up. No way she was gonna let him see her ugly cry, if it came to that. But this was just a prelim wave, and she drew in a shuddering breath, looking up at him with freshly wet eyes, forcing another smile. “Thanks.”

He stepped forward again, enveloping her in a warm and solid hug. Man, the guy gave good hugs.

 _Totes dad material,_ murmured the inner voice, and this time, Ella found it comforting.

–

“HA!”

Chloe jumped, fingers reflexively clutching the newest case file. “What?!”

Ella whipped around to unleash her smug, victorious glory, brandishing her phone with the latest news headline like a trophy. “ _The FDA has issued a recall of all Fresh Farms brand romaine lettuce sold within the last two weeks_ ,” she read, smile growing broader with every word. “I bought some Fresh Farms romaine for my chicken Caesar wraps the other night. That’s why I’ve been puking!”

“O…okay,” Chloe placated, lowering the stack of papers, adrenaline giving way to speculation. “Is…that a good thing? Or…”

 _Nope, Chlo, the good thing is I got my period this morning._ “Yep, it sure is!” _So no maybe-baby with your ex-baby daddy._

And she turned and flounced off, still holding her phone like the Olympic torch, leaving a confused Chloe in her wake.

Just wait till she told Dan the good news.

Luckily, he spared her the trouble of looking for him. Dan practically skipped up to Ella, holding up his phone in much the same triumphant fashion. “Look at this! Didn’t you brag about scoring Fresh Farms romaine for a dollar fifty at Whole Foods the other night?”

“Yep,” she agreed. “I sure did.” And it was her turn to wrap him in a patented Ella hug ™, both of them sagging gratefully in each others’ arms, relief causing them to giggle like it was an inside joke they shared rather than a couple of near life-changing experiences wrought with guilt and regret. The giggles dissolved into full-on laughter as the relief intensified, until they were both wheezing and drawing a lot of attention from passing coworkers. But, fuck, it felt too good to care. They were out of the woods. Could they still be friends? Probably. Friends with benefits?…probably not.

At least not until Chloe and Lucifer finally hooked up. Then, Ella might feel less guilty. Which would be good, because Dan was…definitely good. 


End file.
